Remebering Nelson
by twinkels
Summary: This is my take on the episode Nelsons cup when Stan befriends a little boy dying of Cancer also appearances from Kyle
1. Chapter 1

I do not own SP that belongs to Comedy Central

17 year old Stan Marsh stood silently at the graveside of his late grandpa who had passed away finally 2 years before and today was his anniversary

The old man wanted to die for years and was always trying to get Stan or Shelly to kill him but they said now and finally he passed away in his sleep and it did shock the Marsh family at first but now they got used to him being gone and still tended his grave bringing him flowers and talking to him as they still missed him and now it was 2 years on and Stan with his old childhood friend Kyle had come to see old grandpa Marsh

" Hey their grandpa it's me Stan and no it's not Billy. But I brought some flowers for you mom and dad will be along later also Kyle is here too and yeah we're still at school we're doing not to bad now " Stan said looking at the tomb stone and bending down to pick up the old dead flowers

" Hey Mr Marsh thought I'd drop by too " Kyle said with a smile before turning to Stan

" What do I say I'm never really good at these things cemeteries aren't really my thing you know thought that was a kinda Goth thing hanging out in cemeteries " Said Kyle

" It's okay same here just tell him about your day and stuff that's what I do I guess mom chats to him a lot when she comes " Stan said looking at his friend who shrugged

" Oh okay ..Er well not a lot is happening really I guess oh Stan and I got an A+ in our tests were both staying on at school I hope to be a doctor or lawyer not sure yet and Stan dunno what you wanna be " Kyle said

' No dunno yet but we're on out summer break just now we go back in 2 weeks next year is our last year Cartman is staying on too believe it or not dunno why he's so stupid and yeah he's still fat as ever maybe fatter and Kenny he has dropped out he's now working with his dad also he's really changed he's got tall and really strong too he's been working out and has got some muscles which is handy for lifting heavy things we haven't seen Kenny in a few weeks beginning of June when we last seen him he's real busy but yeah that's what's happening oh and Shelly moved out she's got a place of her own now and she has a pet lizard she was always a weird one I guess and she has yet another new boyfriend he works at the pet store so he got her the lizard " Stan said with a laugh as he laid fresh flowers at the tombstone.

" Their you go grandpa I brought you some. nice fresh flowers that's from all of us I'll just clear away these old dead ones and maybe mom will bring you something later today " Stan said fixing the grave before standing up and having another glance at the grave and getting ready to leave as they had spend a good half hour at the grave .

" Okay we're gonna go now we will visit again soon miss you grandpa " Stan said as he took one last look at the grave before leaving

" Bye Mr Marsh maybe see you again soon " Kyle said as he followed Stan as they walked away across the grass onto the small path

" I have to say again I'm not a fan of cemeteries I know we're all gonna end up in one one day unless we get cremated but it's too quiet and well morbid you know and I expected to see the Goths hanging around here as this is their kinda place " Kyle said

" Yeah I know what you mean I'm not a fan too I mean look some of the graves are kids babies even it's so sad " Stan said going over to look at some kids graves and then he stopped and gasped on seeing a child's grave

" OMG " Was all Stan said stunned as he looked at the small heart shaped tombstone that had flowers teddies and windmills by it

" What's wrong Stan are you okay " Asked Kyle going over to see what Stan was looking at and he too gave a gasp as he looked at the tombstone that belonged to a young child

Their on the little heart shaped tomb was written

In loving memory of our dear sweet son Nelson Brown aged 5 years gone to play ice hockey with the Angels goodnight sweet baby boy

" Nelson Brown that name sounds familer " Kyle said looking at the little grave and Stan was very quiet

" It is I knew him for a short time just before he died oh God it was so long ago we were only 8 at the time and Nelson was 5 he would have been 14 now in high school if he had lived " Stan said sadly as he knelt on the grass placing a hand on the tombstone and sighing sadly

" Wait is that the little kid that died of cancer you were his ice hockey coach for a while also I'm sure Ike befriended him too even though he was older than Ike " Kyle said as Stan nodded

" Yeah it was Nelson Brown he was a sweet kid always asking really hard questions sometimes I didn't know how to awnser him he was so mature beyond his years really smart kid too he used to live in the next street to us his parents moved away after he died I think she went on to have another baby a few years later I met them they were a nice couple but I'll never forget little Nelson and now it's all coming back to me and I let him down big time " Stan said sadly as he glanced at the tombstone and the memories came flooding back to him as if it was only yesterday

well that's that chappy done more to come


	2. Chapter 2

Little Stan Marsh was only 8 years old at the time a quiet shy boy and to make him more confident and earn extra money his dad Randy desided to get him a job as a delivery boy even though Stan wasent happy at first

" Dad how can I do deliveries and get ready for school I will be exhausted I can work extra hard around the house earn extra money that way " Stan protested

" Look I had part time jobs when I was your age never did me any harm and it's about time you had a part time job your not a baby and with a job you can earn your own money to buy your games and Kenny works hard so why shouldn't you " Randy said

" I'm not Kenny though.. mom tell dad I don't wanna work I'm only 8 years old their is plenty of time to get a job when I'm an adult " Stan pretested

" Look enough you start tomorrow mr Jarvis is expecting you at 6am sharp it's only till 8am then you can come home and get breakfast. And also means you will have extra cash " Randy said as Stan sighed

Stan knew their was no point in arguing with his dad as he always won so he just gave in and the next day he started work Mr Jarvis was the editor of South Park Gazzett and it was Stans job to get the papers out on time to the newsagent and the pay was okay and Keats the job was cleaner than Kennys work as he was working in the scrapyard with his dad and was always filthy and Randy was right Stan did okay at his work and with his first wages he bought a game for his xbox so he was it was a couple of months in Stan hit a big problem

Stan had an accident with his bike one morning his pedal came off and he had to fix it and also oil his chain and desided to give his bike a clean and check the brakes as he loved his bike it been a Xmas present from his mom so he used it to work and play so on that day After Stan came home from school he worked on his bike repairing it and that made him late for work and his boss was not too happy as he was late

" What time do you call this then Iv had customers on the phone asking where their paper is I don't pay you to be late boy " The boss said angrily

" Look I'm so sorry I had a few problems I'll make it up to you promise " Stan begun

" No you look Stanly being a delivery boy for this company is a huge privilege hundreds of kids would kill for this job you have your very lucky to have it " The boss said

" I know that I do love my job but please listen Mr Jarvis I'm exhausted I have been up since 4 am today delivering papers all over town then I have to go to school on top of that and that can be tiering and also I had PE today so meant I was exhausted then I had to come straight from school to here and on top of that my pedal got busted and I had to fix that and my bike I'm sorry maybe I should clone myself as their is only one of me and I try my best " Stan begun but got cut off

" Well your best isn't good enough boy won't such a whinny little pussy I had 2 jobs at your age and school I don't give a shit at what you had to do I pay you to deliver these God damn papers and you think you have problems kid I have more I have all the damn customers calling me whining in my ear so if you have problems get used to it your damn lucky I don't sack you so shut the hell up and get out their I don't pay you to be lazy " the boss yelled scaring Stan a little as he slammed his fist on the desk making Stan jump

" Look sir I said my bike was busted I couldn't ride it and I had to fix it but it's okay now so if you wanna gimme the papers I'll deliver them " Begun Stan but his boss cut him off

" This bike of yours kid did you park it outside on the sidewalk ? Asked the man

" Er yeah why ..? Asked Stan glancing at the window then looking at his boss again

" Well I think that's it just being towed away you best get out their kid if you wanna save it " The boss said as Stan bolted out the door yelling at a man who was chaining up the bike

" Oh no wait don't take that bike " Yelled Stan running after the man who was taking his bike

" Hey kid is this bike tours ..? The man asked looking at Stan

" Yeah please I need it

" Well it's being impounded it's illegally parked and you owe the country for tickets and your bike is on the list so we're gonna have to take it sorry kid " the man said hooking up Stans bike to a chain to be towed away

" Oh no please don't take my bike I need it for my job their must be some mistake don't take my bike " Said Stan panicking trying to grab his bike

" Look kid I'm just doing my job and that's to impound this bike if you have problems I suggest you talk to the local county if you want the bike back but for just now sorry it's coming with us ' The man said

" No please I'm begging you don't do this that bike is my life I need it more than you know take anything but my bike " Yelled Stan grabbing the bike and running a short distance with it till he tripped and fell over and as he lay on the ground he wastched his bike vanish into the distance on the back of the truck

Stan had no choice but to go home and his parents weren't to pleased at loosing his bike and to make things worse his boss was on the phone yelling at his dad asking where did Stan vanish too so Randy told Stan he had to go to the county to get his bike back so he could get back his job so Stan agreed feeling he was in a vicious circle but he'd do anything to get his beloved bike back

well that's that chappy done more later


	3. Chapter 3

Stan felt really nervous as he found himself at the park county Goverment centre and he had no idea what to say really he just wanted his bike back and make it worse his dad refused to help him saying it was his mess so he could get himself out of it

" Now be calm speak clearly and get your point across don't loose your temper as anger gets you nowhere " Stan told himself Before chopping on the door outside the official looking office

" Come in " Said a Deep official voice as Stan shyly opened the door and went inside

" Er good morning sir my name is Stan Marsh and I was told to come here today it's about my bike " Stan said as the man looked at him

" Aww yes please Stan take a seat now then about the bike now I was told all about your case about your impounded bike I am dealing with it and I have read your case notes now then the reason why it was impounded was because you owe $83 to the county in parking fines so soon as you pay that well your free to take your bike ' The man said

" What $ 83 I don't have that kinda money at hand and I didn't know you can get parking fines for a bike " Stan said shocked

" Yes you can and unless you pay that money the bike stays where it is and if you can't afford to pay it may I suggest you get a job ' The man said shocking Stan

" Wha.. OMG your kidding me look I had a job I worked for the South Park gazette I was a delivery boy. and I can't do it without my bike so how am I meant to work then I can't do deliveries so I can't make money "Stan yelled

"Well I don't really know do I guess you can't do deliveries without your bike but wait all is not lost as I said Stan I have looked your case over and perhaps I can help after all you seem a good kid and maybe I can cut you a little deal here that will help you get your bike back " The man said

" Wow really so what do I have to do I can't do deliveries as I have no transport but I'll try anything I guess " Stan said

" No it's not deliveries but you could be a use now I know that the locale pee wee kindergarten hockey team is looking off a coach and I found out that you. Once played on the same pee wee hockey team when you were their age " The man said

" Who me that was many years ago I don't really remember I must have been around 4 or 5 at the time so long ago " Stan said

" Its a job you just have to coach a bunch of little kids and you will be paid for it and you want your bike back don't you " The man said

" Looks if I don't have a choice do I okay I'll do it I guess but I'm not really good around little kids but if it will help get my bike back okay guess i will do it " Stan sighed

" Good lad I know you would and the kids are cute I have seen the, play their very keen to learn and thief is a couple who are really good that could make it in the big league when their older " The man said as Stan sighed

Stan didn't really care if they made it big or not he wasn't keen on his new job and he didn't like small kids they were messy sticky and very noisy and asked dumb questions Ike was okay he seemed so mature for his age but other kids Stan tended to avoid so he dreaded this job now

" Oh God working with a bunch of 4 year olds bet your dreading it " Said Kenny the next day as they boys got ready for classes

" Yeah tell me I don't know first thing about hockey the guy said I used to play in the same tea, when I was their age but I hardly remember think that was even before I met you guys I met you later at preschool " Stan said

" Iv heard Ike talk about the peewee hockey team he knows one of the kids on it little boy called Ricky he's 4 but yeah it's gonna be one tough job good luck dude " Said Kyle as Stan sighed dreading the job

Stan"s first coaching lesson was after school at the lochal Ice rink where the teams practiced as well as the figure skating and that

" Hi you must be Stan the new coach I'm Liam I work here at the place and I heard you guys were coming today so have you met the kids yet ..? Asked the man as Stan arrived at the rink

" Hi we no not yet I just got here dunno how long I'll be here for though think I'm just a temp " Stan said

"Well maybe I dunno but the kids will be here soon their so cute and very gear to learn now I was told you were a member of the peewee hockey team when you were little " The man said smiling

" Yeah I was when I was like 4 or 5 I really don't remember it as I was too young but yep I was so I'll try my best to pass on my skills to the kids maybe hopefully they will become champions " Said Stan with a laugh and bitting his lip as he was nervous and was not sure what the kids were like

" Well if you wanna go out and get a feel for the ice the kids will be here soon " The man said as Stan nodded strapping on his skates had going out onto the ice

Stan could skate okay and managed to keep his balance as he glided along getting familer with the ice and soon he could hear a lot of little voices in the distance that signaled the arrival of the little kids and Stan felt a. It nervous again as he wasentnsure what to expect from a bunch of kindergarten kids

Stan watched all the little kids file out the dressing room wearing their skating uniforms all chatting some laughing as they stepped on the ice making a lot of noise and not really noticing Stan at first

" Oh boy what have I let myself in for these kids will eat me alive I so don't do tiny kids " Thought Stan looking at the group of kids in front of him

One boy was picking his nose and eating it another boy was moaning about something 2 boys were hitting each other another boy was singing to himself another one kept falling over another boy held his glove in his hand whist he sucked his thumb and the rest stood quietly

" Er can you all look this way please we have to talk " Stan begun looking at everyone who seemed to ignore him at first

" Are you our new coach ..? Asked a little blond boy

" Yes I am " Begun Stan but for cut off

" Coach Jason stood on my toe in the dressing room " The little boy said pointing to another little boy

" I didn't he pushed me " Another little boy yelled

" Coach where's the other coach your just a kid like us how old are you ..? Asked mother little boy

" I'm 8 and aparenty I am old enough to train you I'm Stan Marsh " Stan said

" Stan who " Another boy said as Stan gripped his nose it was gonna be a long day it seemed and Stan had no idea how he was gonna cope with them

That's that chappy done more later


	4. Chapter 4

If Stan wanted to get anywhere without these yelling kids he knew the first thing he would have to do was to get some order among them and try and organise them as they were all over the place yelling shouting arguing or falling over and Stan tried his best to keep calm himself as this was the worst job he was about to do

" Okay okay you lot now shut up and listen to me settle down now shhhh ' Yelled Stan looking at all the kids and sighing

" Who did you say you are again I. didn't hear " One little boy said picking his nose

" I already told you I'm gonna be your new coach for a while right now listen up kids as I told you all I'm Stan Marsh I used to play on the peewee hockey team when I was your age but first of all I need a bit of order so eyes and ears on me please I need your full attention " Stan said

"Why is our new coach another kid your too young to coach us your not much older than us " Said a little boy looking at Stan then ar his friend

" Look yeah Ian a kid I'm 8 but I can play ice hockey and I was on this team once too like you guys so I'm here to help you kids and pass on my skills but that's all you need to know just now " Stan said giving a sigh and muttering God give me strength

" Mr coach I need to go poo poos " one small boy suddenly said raising his hand

" Huh sure okay that's fine on you go the bathroom are in the changing rooms don't be long " Stan said pointing towards the changing rooms

" What go to the bathroom by myself ' said the little boy shocked

" Yeah your 5 arnt you I could go by myself at that age " Stan said

" No sir I'm only 4 and I need help " the boy said making Stan pinch his nose and mutter ' 0h boy "

" Well okay just hold on for a bit till an adult comes they will help " Said Stan as their was no way ever that he was going to take a 4 year old to the toilet even Kyle never had to do that with Ike so Stan certainly wasent

Soon the kids all started butting in with their own thoughts or they were complaining. that someone had hit them or pushed them over and this got on Stan's nerves and got him mad as he was trying to teach them about passing the puck

" Ooh you said a bad word I'm telling " said one little boy thinking Stan had dropped the F bomb

" What no I didn't say that I said puck it's what's used in ice hockey right everyone now shut up all of you will you and listen we need some order here and also we need to practice if we're to get this right and get you all up to standards as the other teams are really good and we wanna win right. ' Stan said trying to keep calm and not to swear as he told the kids what positions to play in and the kids agreed to

Soon Stan told all the kids what positions they were in then Stan noticed a quiet pale boy a bit taller than the other kids and it looked if he was one of the older kids as their were older kids their too

The boy stood at the back his eyes on the ground and he had a number 13 on his shirt and not knowing his name Stan still gave the boy orders

" You the tall kid at the back now your nice and tall so you can play on goal " Stan said as the boy looked up at him sadly and gave a small cough

" I'm sorry but I can't play in goalie " The boy said with a lisp

" Huh why not your perfect for the job ..? Asked Stan thinking he had a spoilt brat used to getting his own way all the time

" I just can't my doctor says I can't I'm not allowed to sorry coach " The boy said confusing Stan

" Huh why not do you have Asthma or something I'm Asthmatic and I can play in goal okay never harmed me " Stan said

"No he's got cancer " Another kid said catching Stan off guard

" Wha... what " Said Stan totally shocked by that news

" Yeah Nelson has leukaemia and it's really bad too it's already spread to his bone marrow and making him really really sick " Another small boy said looking ar a sad Nelson

" Aww crap now what " Stan thought stunned he had never met a child with cancer before .To Stan kids didn't get cancer only old people and the worst illness Stan had witnessed was diabetes as Kyle had that but he had it under control and was healthy and Stan was asthmatic but he took his medication and was fine but a kid with cancer was new to him and Stan knew that cancer could kill

Stan's thoughts were suddenly cut off by sobbing and he looked over to see Nelson hiding his face crying

" Why coach why me I don't wanna have cancer it really hurts too and the treatment they give me makes me real sick it made me loose my hair and it isn't helping I'm still sick I hate cancer I want it to go away I don't want to have cancer any more " Nelson sobbed as tears streamed down his sad eyes putting Stan on the spot and he had no idea what to say really

" Er it's okay your gonna be fine Nelson don't cry you'll get better I'm sure "Stan said thinking fast as he never had to deal with anything like this before and this really threw him off gaurd

" Coach why do people get cancer and what's cancer ..? One of the kids asked

" Well I dunno really " Said Stan truth was he didn't know how to awnser and he was totally overwhelmed but he felt he had to tell the kids something but how do you explained cancer to a group a group of very young preschool kids

" Aww Jeeze look kids this is stressing out Nelson so can we just talk about hockey and our practice we have a lot to get through today " Stan said trying to get off the cancer subject as he seen it was upsetting little Nelson who was trying not to cry

" Coach will we catch cancer of Nelson if we play with him .? Another boy asked glaring at Nelson

" Ewwooo I don't want his cancer it's horrible and I'd be sick all the time and loose my hair " Another boy said as the group stepped away from Nelson

" What ..No of course not cancer is not contagious like a cold or chicken pox is it's something that just happens so you can play with Nelson touch him and you won't catch it. Look kids I'm not a doctor so I really don't know what causes cancer but it's NOT contagious that's for sure but like you guys I'm just a kid now can we please get off the cancer subject and play Hockey okay Nelson you swop places with 9 " Stan said sighing as he was dreading this session

The training session was a total disaster as Stan feared and even the rival team were hopeless too the kids could hardly skate let alone play ice hockey and kept falling over or arguing or pushing each other but yet despite Nelson's cancer he was a real good little player and better than the rest of them and he only fell over once when another kid collided with him but he had real good balance and seemed very keen on it and Stan took intrest as he glided across the ice doing really well perhaps a future player in the making Stan thought

well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Soon the hockey session was over and Stan was glad but he has to train the kids again worse luck

" Okay guys if you wanna make your way quietly to the changing rooms and get changed I think your parents are coming to pick you up ' Yelled Stan as all the kids filled off the ice still alll yelling and shouting and complaining

" Hey I said quietly..Oh never mind talk to yourself Stan " Moaned Stan to himself

" As long as you don't get an awnser you should be fine a familiar voice said with a laugh and Stan looked up to see Kyle sitting on some benches by the rink

" Hey dude thought I'd drop by and see how things are going with the kids so are we having fun then ..? Asked Kyle as Stan also came off the ice

"Oh God hell no don't even start its been hell I swear Urgh " Stan sighed throwing his gloves down

" That bad huh tell you what we can go for something to eat my treat and tell me all about it " Kyle said with a laugh watching some of the kids come out and yelling " Bye coach and waving to him

" Okay bye David bye Nelson bye Ricky bye Nick bye Andy " Yelled Stan as the 5 boys all left now in their normal clothes to meet their parents who were picking the, up

" Aww some of your little students their cute " Said Kyle

" Yeah they are and dunno about cute little terrors but thanks I'll take you up on your offer I'm kinda hungry " Stan said hitting Kyle on the back as they left for the changing room so Stan could change and then left to go to Sizzlers their favourite diner to grab a bite to eat

" So how did the coaching session go anyway looks if you made a few new friends sweet kids " Kyle said smiling

" Sweet to a point but OMG don't even go their it was hell and I have to put up with them for a while yet God help me " Said Stan

" Huh that bad was it surly working with little kids can't be that bad and they seemed to like you from what I seen " Kyle said with a laugh

" Oh Kyle please don't go their it's worse than you can imagine and stop laughing it's not funny I'm telling you dude these kids are hopeless they can't even skate let alone play ice hockey if I had a dollar every time a kid fell over well I'd be rich enough to buy a brand new top of the range bike and get my old one out the pound infact maybe I'd be richer than Token is and if think they can win anything oh Jeeze even Cartman would have a better chance" Stan said sighing as Kyle laughed again

" wow guess that's bad " Kyle replied laughing

" Worse I'm telling you Kyle you have no idea and stop laughing it's not bloody funny the kids are hopeless and to make things worse one of the kids on the team has cancer and all the other kids are scared to go near him thinking you can get cancer off him like getting a cold so they were scared to go near him and now they don't wanna play with him so I had to try and explains that you can't get cancer like you can get a cold or chicken pox but I watched them their still kinda avoiding him that was him that left in the yellow jacket and green pom-pom hat and Spider-Man rucksack " Stan said

" wow cancer poor kid Oh Jeeze yeah I seen him but that sucks bad poor kid so is that kid on your team then ..? Asked Kyle as Stan nodded

" Yeah he is is one of the older kids he's about 5 I think he is Eather at kindergarten or preschool not sure really smart kid too Nelson Brown his name is dose your Ike know him ..? Asked Stan

" Dunno really I don't pay much attention to Ike"s friends so he might know him not sure yet never heard him say about any friends having cancer and if the kid is 5 he's older than Ike so I doubt it I can ask him later tonight if he knows him but have to say Iv never heard of Nelson before as I don't pay any attention to the tinies in kindergarten " Kyle said

" Yeah same here I think their is a Brown family in the next street they moved in their last year after old Mr Rutcliff died that used to be his house and as it was his and his wife's he didn't wanna downsize as the house has 3 bedrooms and he didn't wanna move out of it so after he died a young family moved in I think I heard my mom say and that they had a little boy who was 3 or 4 and they were trying for another baby to give Nelson a sibling but guess when Nelson took ill all plans went out the window but I dunno that's what i got told but I know Mr Brown works at the Gas station but what his mom dose I dunno but I had never really heard of Nelson before but he's the,only kid out of all the kids that knows how to skate he's pretty good and very keen but I don't think he's fit to play really and Iv never met a kid with cancer I knew that adults get cancer but not kids " Said Stan

" Yeah it's sad when kids get it but I'm aware that anyone can get cancer adults and kids and teens too it can hit anyone but listen Stan it isn't all morbid they have cures now a days I'm sure they can help Nelson get better and cure your new little friend so don't worry he will be fine and kids bounce back years ago cancer was a death sentence but you hear of people beating it everyday look at that young girl in North park she beat cancer she's 11 and she's fine and went to Disney world last year after people raised money for her so if she's fine so will Nelson be fine " Kyle said parting Stan on the shoulder

" Yeah i heard him say he's getting treatment he was crying saying it makes him sick all the time and he's lost all his hair and it hurts him too " Stan said

" Yeah that's probably Chemotherapy he's on that's what they give cancer patients and it has bad side effects it's meant to help them I think it dose as that girl got it but it takes a huge toll on them making them exhausted sick all the time they feel like crap and they loose all their hair including eyebrows and lashes and pubes on adults so that's why Nelson will be feeling sick exhausted and bald the side effects are hitting him hard but I'm sure the treatment will help him and his hair will grow back when he's better and once his treatment stops and also he will stop feeling sick and tierd but I'm sure he'll be fine so don't worry he's in good hands and the doctors can work wonders today " Kyle said smiling

Stan returned the smile feeling a bit better Kyle was a very bright boy way ahead of his 8 years he was very smart andmit was no wonder he got nothing but straight A + in his grades and was top student and also despite hardly knowing Nelson Stan took a liking to the boy and hoped he would get better as he had the makings of a really good ice hockey player in him and he was quite confident on the ice too unlike the other kids who seemed scared and were the opposet of Nelson

well that's that chappy done more later


	6. Chapter 6

Stan showed up at the rink the next day as he had more coaching and was surprised to see Nelson on the ice already skating around like a figure skater and he was really good and fast too but then he paused and started coughing and it was really bad as he gripped himself

" Are you okay Nelson do you want to take a break ..? Asked Stan worriedly as he went over to rub Nelson's back

' Oh hey their. coach no im not really fine I have cancer I might be dying but just now I guess I'll be fine hope I'm not in bother for coming here so early don't get mad at me " Nelson said

" No no that's fine you can come here any time it's a public skating rink people come here a lot eather to play hockey or practice figure skating so feel free I have to say you are a good skater I have only seen you stumble once and that's because a boy collided with you ' Stan said

" Yeah I like skating if I wasent an ice hockey player I'd be a skater or maybe a basketball player I like basketball too I love sport and love watching it on tv do you like sport Coach ..? Asked Nelson

" Yeah it's okay I guess as I said I used to play on this team when I was your age or younger but don't really remember much dunno why my dad says something happened but hey I can't remember really " Stan said with a sigh

" Oh I think ice hockey is cool and you can make money if I ever get to play it and make lots of money I'm gonna give it away so doctors can find a cure for cancer and no other boy or girl has to suffer like me cancer is horrible I hate it " Said Nelson catching Stan off gaurd

" Oh that is really sweet of you " Said Stan smiling it was clear this little kid had a huge heart

" You wanna practise with me till the others arrive your in goal and try and block my shots bet. you I'll beat you " Said Nelson with a laugh as he threw the puck on the ice and whacked it hard past a stunned Stan yelling " Goal and punching the air

" Hey you caught me off gaurd their not fair and sure why not it's good to play with someone who won't fall over every 2 seconds " Said Stan with a laugh and making Nelson laugh

" Yeah I agree coach their hopeless they can't skate they shouldn't be on the ice " Nelson said as if he read Stan's mind

Nelson was like a mini Kyle Stan thought he was a very bright kid and no doubt he would do well in school and get straight As in his grades and for a 5 year old Nelson behaved as if he was Stan"s age so Stan didn't mind hanging out with him and Nelson didn't look 5 as he was tall he looked about 6 or 7 but with his behaviour he could pass for a small 8 year old

Stan and Nelson had great fun in their privet game and Nelson beat him. getting goals all the time he was a speedy little kid and way better than the other kids who still acted like babies

Stan continued coaching over the next few weeks and seen a lot of Nelson who usually turned up early so he could get in extra practice as even Nelson got fed up with the other kids and he so wanted to play with the older boys but his age held him back

" Wish I could play hockey with the older kids the kids on my team are hopeless you seen them coach they can't even stand up on the ice. Let alone play hockey their holding me back " Nelson said a few weeks later as he and Stan sat on the rink side seats drinking some juice

" Yeah I know Nelson and you are a real good player but rules say your too little to play with the older kids your not up to it " Stan begun

" Its because I have cancer they don't want me getting hurt or that and some of the kids still think they can catch it from me and won't play with me ' Nelson said sadly

" Well that's just ignorant I told them that your not contagious they should know that didn't your teacher not say anything and also no it's not becouse you have cancer that you can't play with the older kids that rules been their even when I was on the team it's been always their even before I was born I think theirs so many rules in the game " Stan said

" yeah my teacher tells them but their so dumb they won't listen to her but it really sucks and. you know something coach when I grow up I'm gonna be world famouse ice hockey player go to the big league at the Pepsi centre oh boy that be awesome and I'd also be on TV and in magazines and signing autographs and as I said all the money I make I'd give it to doctors so they can cure cancer so no more kids will get it " Nelson said

' Aww that's cool and I'm sure you will do it hey maybe you can get me free tickets and I can say wow see that guy Nelson Brown I knew him as a little kid " Stan said with a smile giving Nelson a gentle nudge in the arm

" Yeah I'll try and get you tickets ' Nelson said with a laugh making Stan smile and Stan really hoped that Nelson's dream would come true of being famous yet the little boy was termilly ill and would be lucky if he lived to see his next birthday let alone adulthood

Stan seen Nelson quite a few times at the rink and he was keen as ever and doing really well and leaving the other kids stunned at how good he was then one day a few weeks later Nelson didn't turn up at his session

Stan arrived early as ushal expecting to see Nelson on the ice skating around but all he seen was a couple of figures skaters practicing

" Hi excuse me did any of you pair see a little boy about this high he's 5 also he's bald wears a yellow jacket green poofball hat and has a Spider-Man ruck sack ..? Asked Stan trying to describe Nelson

" No I'm sorry son we haven't it's just been me and Judy all morning and only other kid was a girl she was doing ice dance is he a figure skater ..? The man asked

" No ice hockey he's one of the peewee hockey team I'm his coach " Stan said as the couple looked at eachother

" You a coach but your are your a little kid " The girl said

" Yeah yeah I know but I'm looking for my little friend have you guys seen him ..? Asked Stan as the couple shook their head

" No sorry kid we haven't " The man said

Stan thought maybe Nelson was late and sat on the seats watching the couple skate round for the next half hour and later the kids came for their session and still no Nelson

" Okay guys as we have no Nelson today Mike you can take his position we can call John in from reserve make up the numbers " Said Stan as the kids got ready to play

Stan was a little worried for Nelson but through no more about it really maybe Nelson was having a bad day as Stan knew he had them and got tired very easily and Nelson was a sickly frail boy so Stan thought that Nelson would be at home resting so put it to the back of his mind and consinintrated on the game and trying to get these kids up to Nelson's leavel and Stan knew he had a job on his hands as that kid was real good and these kids who were sweet though were just hopeless

well that's that chappy done more to come


	7. Chapter 7

Another day passed and their was still no Nelson and though Stan was worried about his little friend he still had to do his coaching job and he thought he'd maybe drop by the Browns house later bring Nelson a present as he had found out where he lived now and it was only a 15 minute walk from his house to Nelson's and also he'd get him some candy as he knew Nelson could eat candy he seen him eat chocolate the other week

Stan considered and getting ready for the session and waited on the other kids arriving as it was still early and only person on the ice was a young girl andnher coach doing ice dance as the rink was shared by ice hockey players and figure skaters so Stan looked over his plans for the day whist watching the girl skating and not really seeing one of the rink workers coming over to talk to him

" Hi Stan Marsh isn't it ..? The man asked looking at Stan

" Yeah that's me what's up am I in trouble ..? Asked Stan in a worried tone

" No no son it's just theirs a couple of people here to see you they wanna talk to you and their adults too " The man said confusing Stan

"Who me wonder why they want to see me for " said Stan as a young couple that looked in their early 30s come over and the woman looked as if she'd been crying and the man looked sad too

' Hey their coach are you Stan Marsh ..? asked the man

" Yeah that's me why what's up ..? Asked Stan confused wondering who the couple was and scared incase he was in trouble

" Hi son good to meet you at last were the Browns Nelson's parents he is in your class and speaks highly of you " The man said shocking Stan a little

" Oh yeah I know Nelson he's a really good sweet kid he's on my team he's a brilliant player really keen too why what's wrong is he okay ..? Asked Stan

" Er son can we talk to you for a moment it's about little Nelson ' The man said sadly as his wife rubbed his shoulder in a comforting way

" Yeah sure Iv not seen him in the last couple of days he normally turns up early for a privet game is he okay ..? Asked Stan in a worried way

" I dunno oh God it's so sad as you probably know our little Nelson has leukaemia that's cancer he has and he's taken a turn for the worst he wasent feeling too good so we kept him at home in bed for a bit then last night he collapsed and was rushed to hospital oh God doctors said this could be it he's finished oh God coach he's dying our little baby boy is dying but what do we tell him he wants to know but we don't know what to say to him he's asking questions that we don't know how to awnser he's so bright for his age too bright he wants to know everything please tell me coach how do you look a 5 year old child in the eyes and tell him he's dying of cancer and he may die soon it will shatter all his dreams of being a world famous ice hockey player what do I say to him and how will I tell him he won't even live to see his next birthday let alone grow up to be an adult. How will I tell him that coach tell me please he's our only child and so so wanted it took us many years to have him he's such a special little boy and now he's being taken away from us life is so cruel I even wonder if God exists if he did why would he do this to us take our baby our beautiful little smart boy is dying and he will die soon " The man wept shocking Stan

" Look Jack calm down this won't help Nelson he needs us to be strong for him .Look Stan I'm so sorry my husband is just broken hearted and didn't mean to take it out on you he's had no sleep we have been up all night at Nelson"s bedside at the hospital and our nerves are frayed I hope you understand but little Nelson is the light of our lives he's a longed for baby he was born though IVF as I couldn't have babies normally and I lost 4 babies before I had Nelson so when he was born our little prince wellwe felt we'd won the lottery he was such a beautiful healthy baby too weight a good 8ib beautiful big brown eyes lots of dark hair and a good pair of lungs he was so perfect my handsome little man so hearing he had cancer was horrific and recently Jack lost his job so we really have not much of an income we're living on welfare so I guess we're both under so much pressure really so we have lost our tempers a few times with eachother I'm sorry " Mrs Brown said sighing

" yeah look I'm so sorry son I didn't mean to take it out on you it's just that I really don't know what to say to him I'm hopeless at these things both of us are and the sad thing is none of us can look him in the face and tell him that he's gonna die soon and Nelson Dosent even know he's dying he thinks he's gonna get better grow up and be famous every one day and make lots of money like his heros do he loves watching the ice hockey on TV and reading about it in magazines it's his favourite sport also he idolizes you coach your like a big brother figure to him listen coach will you tell him it be better coming from you he so looks up to you your his hero and all he talks off it's coach this and coach that so if you could tell him it be better " The man said shocking Stan

" Wow wait up their Mr Brown you want me to tell your son he's gonna die soon I hardly know him and I only just met him a few weeks ago " Stan begun stunned before being cut off

" Oh please coach I'm begging you Nelson listens to you he is very found if you " The man said grabbing Stan's jacket shocking him

" Well imnreally deeply touched and as I said Nelson is a really good kid and I do like him a lot and he's a very keen player and he would have a very promising future but I'm so sorry I can't tell him that he's gonna die soon I think that should really be your job as your his parents and outside the practice sessions I never see Nelson " Stan said stunned

" Na I could never do that not me I'm just his father your his coach his buddy your more of a father to him than me really " Mr Brown said shocking Stan

" Well I'm really sorry but I " Begun Stan but he got cut off by the man now sinking to his knees and grabbing his wrists begging him and tears streamed down his cheeks

" Please coach I'm begging you tell him gently he's in Hells pass hospital on the cancer ward he's asking for you as he misses you his big buddy please go up and see him and tell him you have to its better coming from you " The man said pulling on Stan's hands

" Oh boy what have I got involved in " Muttered Stan rolling his eyes

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Stan showed up at the rink the next day as he had more coaching and was surprised to see Nelson on the ice already skating around like a figure skater and he was really good and fast too but then he paused and started coughing and it was really bad as he gripped himself

" Are you okay Nelson do you want to take a break ..? Asked Stan worriedly as he went over to rub Nelson's back

' Oh hey their. coach no im not really fine I have cancer I might be dying but just now I guess I'll be fine hope I'm not in bother for coming here so early don't get mad at me " Nelson said

" No no that's fine you can come here any time it's a public skating rink people come here a lot eather to play hockey or practice figure skating so feel free I have to say you are a good skater I have only seen you stumble once and that's because a boy collided with you ' Stan said

" Yeah I like skating if I wasent an ice hockey player I'd be a skater or maybe a basketball player I like basketball too I love sport and love watching it on tv do you like sport Coach ..? Asked Nelson

" Yeah it's okay I guess as I said I used to play on this team when I was your age or younger but don't really remember much dunno why my dad says something happened but hey I can't remember really " Stan said with a sigh

" Oh I think ice hockey is cool and you can make money if I ever get to play it and make lots of money I'm gonna give it away so doctors can find a cure for cancer and no other boy or girl has to suffer like me cancer is horrible I hate it " Said Nelson catching Stan off gaurd

" Oh that is really sweet of you " Said Stan smiling it was clear this little kid had a huge heart

" You wanna practise with me till the others arrive your in goal and try and block my shots bet. you I'll beat you " Said Nelson with a laugh as he threw the puck on the ice and whacked it hard past a stunned Stan yelling " Goal and punching the air

" Hey you caught me off gaurd their not fair and sure why not it's good to play with someone who won't fall over every 2 seconds " Said Stan with a laugh and making Nelson laugh

" Yeah I agree coach their hopeless they can't skate they shouldn't be on the ice " Nelson said as if he read Stan's mind

Nelson was like a mini Kyle Stan thought he was a very bright kid and no doubt he would do well in school and get straight As in his grades and for a 5 year old Nelson behaved as if he was Stan"s age so Stan didn't mind hanging out with him and Nelson didn't look 5 as he was tall he looked about 6 or 7 but with his behaviour he could pass for a small 8 year old

Stan and Nelson had great fun in their privet game and Nelson beat him. getting goals all the time he was a speedy little kid and way better than the other kids who still acted like babies

Stan continued coaching over the next few weeks and seen a lot of Nelson who usually turned up early so he could get in extra practice as even Nelson got fed up with the other kids and he so wanted to play with the older boys but his age held him back

" Wish I could play hockey with the older kids the kids on my team are hopeless you seen them coach they can't even stand up on the ice. Let alone play hockey their holding me back " Nelson said a few weeks later as he and Stan sat on the rink side seats drinking some juice

" Yeah I know Nelson and you are a real good player but rules say your too little to play with the older kids your not up to it " Stan begun

" Its because I have cancer they don't want me getting hurt or that and some of the kids still think they can catch it from me and won't play with me ' Nelson said sadly

" Well that's just ignorant I told them that your not contagious they should know that didn't your teacher not say anything and also no it's not becouse you have cancer that you can't play with the older kids that rules been their even when I was on the team it's been always their even before I was born I think theirs so many rules in the game " Stan said

" yeah my teacher tells them but their so dumb they won't listen to her but it really sucks and. you know something coach when I grow up I'm gonna be world famouse ice hockey player go to the big league at the Pepsi centre oh boy that be awesome and I'd also be on TV and in magazines and signing autographs and as I said all the money I make I'd give it to doctors so they can cure cancer so no more kids will get it " Nelson said

' Aww that's cool and I'm sure you will do it hey maybe you can get me free tickets and I can say wow see that guy Nelson Brown I knew him as a little kid " Stan said with a smile giving Nelson a gentle nudge in the arm

" Yeah I'll try and get you tickets ' Nelson said with a laugh making Stan smile and Stan really hoped that Nelson's dream would come true of being famous yet the little boy was termilly ill and would be lucky if he lived to see his next birthday let alone adulthood

Stan seen Nelson quite a few times at the rink and he was keen as ever and doing really well and leaving the other kids stunned at how good he was then one day a few weeks later Nelson didn't turn up at his session

Stan arrived early as ushal expecting to see Nelson on the ice skating around but all he seen was a couple of figures skaters practicing

" Hi excuse me did any of you pair see a little boy about this high he's 5 also he's bald wears a yellow jacket green poofball hat and has a Spider-Man ruck sack ..? Asked Stan trying to describe Nelson

" No I'm sorry son we haven't it's just been me and Judy all morning and only other kid was a girl she was doing ice dance is he a figure skater ..? The man asked

" No ice hockey he's one of the peewee hockey team I'm his coach " Stan said as the couple looked at eachother

" You a coach but your are your a little kid " The girl said

" Yeah yeah I know but I'm looking for my little friend have you guys seen him ..? Asked Stan as the couple shook their head

" No sorry kid we haven't " The man said

Stan thought maybe Nelson was late and sat on the seats watching the couple skate round for the next half hour and later the kids came for their session and still no Nelson

" Okay guys as we have no Nelson today Mike you can take his position we can call John in from reserve make up the numbers " Said Stan as the kids got ready to play

Stan was a little worried for Nelson but through no more about it really maybe Nelson was having a bad day as Stan knew he had them and got tired very easily and Nelson was a sickly frail boy so Stan thought that Nelson would be at home resting so put it to the back of his mind and consinintrated on the game and trying to get these kids up to Nelson's leavel and Stan knew he had a job on his hands as that kid was real good and these kids who were sweet though were just hopeless

well that's that chappy done more to come


	9. Chapter 9

Eventually after a bit of searching Stan found Nelson's room and he was in a small side room by himself Stan felt nervious and still wanted to run away but he knew he couldn't so he gently knocked the door and hearing a tiny voice saying " Come in ". Stan peeked in to see Nelson lying in the hospital bed

Nelson looked worse than ever he was so tiny and frail looking in the big bed even though the bed was a normal size and he had dark shadows around his sad sunken dull brown eyes and he looked even paler and thinner as if he'd lost more weight and also Nelson was hooked up to a lot of machines that bleeped and flashed Stan had no idea what they were for also Stan noticed Nelson had lost his sparkle he had when he first met him and his skin was an ash grey and he had yellowing bruises too he looked like an old frail man and that scared Stan and now it really hit him that Nelson could really die as he looked so so sick

" Damn Nelson shouldn't be here like this dying he should be fit and healthy outside playing like all the kids here should be and what am I gonna tell him he's just a little kid and he's suffering so badly it's so unfair ". Stan thought but despite his thoughts Stan had to be cheerful for the boy

Stan looked around the little room that Nelson was in sighing a bit yet the room was decorated nicely with cards and flowers and teddy bears and get well balloons and a large handmade banner saying " We Love you Nelson " that hung above his bed that was from his little friends it seemed and their was a Ice hockey poster that was in the room too and a few kids magazines that lay near by but still a sad atmosphere so Stan tried his best to be cheery as he entered the room

Seeing Stan come into the room Nelson struggled into a sitting position and leaned back on his pillows giving a weak smile between coughing

" Oh hey their coach thanks for coming to see me " Nelson said weakly giving a smile

' Er hey their Nelson Sorry is this a bad time I could always come back later if you want give you time to have some rest " Stan said not sure what to say really as he approached the bed

" Yeah I guess it is a pretty bad time for me I doubt I will have any more good times again you see coach I'm only 5 years old and I'm dying people try to hide it from me saying I'm not gonna die but I know I'm dying Coach what's it like when you die ..? Asked Nelson shocking Stan

" Oh Jeeze that kid can really catch you out with some of the questions he asks " Thought Stan not sure how to awnser but he tried his best

" Er well I dunno really I think it be kinda like before you were born I guess " Stan said stunned

" Oh I see then so why do I have to die why don't I get to grow up to be big id love to grow up and be a famous ice hockey player one day I don't wanna die dose God hate me what did I do wrong to make God hate me he's making me die now ...? asked Nelson

" Wha.. No God dosent hate you he dosent hate anyone Look kid God damn it kid I'm not God I dunno why people die they just do okay " Said Stan loosing it a bit and Nelson detected frustration in Stan's voice so lowerd his head so Stan quickly apologised to the little boy

" Look Nelson I'm sorry I snapped at you that was wrong of me but what I mean is no one knows really why people die but we're all gonna die one day you me your parents my friends their parents everyone really no one lives forever and our time will come some people live till their very old over 100 some people die very young even younger than you some die soon as their born I guess their is reasons to this but I don't know really and theirs other kids who are dying here too so your not the only one really so do you feel better ..? Asked Stan with a smile

" Yeah I think so " Said Nelson returning the smile

" Well that's good now I really have to go I have to get back to practice as the other kids will be waiting on me but you hang on in their kid and get some sleep I'll visit again soon okay also I'll bring you some magazines too " Said Stan giving Nelson a thumbs up as he smiled at Stan

" Aww thanks coach your awesome oh coach can you do me one huge favour ..? Asked Nelson making Stan turn around and come back into the room

" Yeah sure what is it ..? Asked Stan thinking Nelson was gonna ask for a newspaper or something from the vending machine that was nearby in the corridor but what Nelson asked Stan blew him away

" Coach you know that big game that your playing in to night ..? Asked Nelson

" Yeah so what about it I'm sorry Nelson your too sick to come " Said Stan thinking Nelson wanted to come to watch

" No no I can't leave the hospital but listen I'm gonna be watching it on TV it's on TV and the nurses are letting me have a set in my room so I'll get to see it but can you make it for me not to have Cancer any more and be well again so I can grow up to be a famous ice hockey player..? Asked Nelson shocking Stan

Stan did not know what to say at first for such a young kid Nelson had some huge demands ones that Stan could never forfill

" Er look dude didn't you hear anything I just told you I'm really sorry but I can't cure you and take your cancer away I'm not God if I could I would and help the other kids too but I can't I'm so sorry I'm just a young kid like you are I can't even cure the common cold let alone cancer " Said Stan

" I'm sorry well then will you just win for me tonight..? Asked Nelson making Stan sigh

" well okay then I can't garentee it but I'll try my best but you try and get some sleep and I'll see you soon " Said Stan getting out before Nelson came up with other huge demands

Although Stan did like Nelson he was a sweet cute kid he didn't like the tough questions or demands he asked of him and Stan felt bad because he couldn't carry them out intact Stan had never met anyone like Nelson before in his entire life and at times he wanted to tell the kid to shut up and stop the self pity and why me carry on and that their were other kids on that floor in the same boat and even worse as he remembered the boy that lost his leg but that would hurt Nelson and Stan would hate to hurt Nelson so he desided to keep his mouth shut and spare the little boys feelings


	10. Chapter 10

" Later that day everyone was at the ice rink where the match would be taking place and Stan seen the other team for the first time and they looked pretty mean kids and his team were scared as some of the other kids were older looking than 5 but Stan was told they were all between 4 and 5

" Oh no coach they look so mean they will beat us and Nelson will die for sure we're gonna go down I just know it " Said one little boy in a terrified way

" Look calm down now Mathew noones going down okay and we will win so remember everything I told you kids we have to win this and Nelson and as this match is on the tv tonight Nelson told me he's gonna be watching us so this match is for him tonight okay " Stan said but not sure if they'd win or not

Soon the music started playing and the Crowds started getting all excited as the match would be starting soon and Stan could see his kids were nervous so he desided to have a quick word with the coach from the other kids team and his team were yelling win win win as they headed onto the ice and they were waving their hockey sticks in the air as if they were going into battle

" Okay parents grandparents and siblings and friends welcome to the peewee Hockey match between park County and Adams county i will be your host and commentator for tonight's show also we're going live on TV too so a big hi to all the fans who can't join us tonight so sit back and enjoy the show ". The man yelled as a loud cheer went up

" Oh God did you say Nelson is watching us at the hospital..? Asked a little boy to Stan

" Yeah he is but don't worry I'm sure we will win for him now the camera will zoom up on us before we play so everyone give a big smile and wave and yell hi Nelson okay " Said Stan as the kids nodded and Stan desided to go over to the other coach to talk to him

' Hey Coach can I talk to you for a second it won't take long and it's real important " Stan said looking at the other boy who was talking to his team before turning around to look at Stan

" So it's the coach from Park county come to surrender then before you get your asses kicked " The other boy said as the other kids on his team laughed

" Wha.. Hell no but please Gaven is it listen to me we need to talk okay .Now their is a young kid on my team who's termilly I'll with cancer he's only 5 years old a real sweet little kid and he's in the hospital right now watching this show and he wants us to win this game really bad it make him so happy you know " Stan begun but the other boy cut him off

" Yeah and what do you expect me to do about it so not my problem ..? He asked

" Well for tonight give us some kinda break just let us win tonight it's for Nelson that's the little boy who's sick he might not have much time left " Stan said

" So let me get this straight then you want us to loose the game for some kid with cancer then ' The boy said glancing at Stan

" Look it's all I ask I'm sure their will be other games for you guys to win it's just this one for Nelson he's watching on TV tonight and is excited about us winning please it's all I ask " Stan said almost pleading with the boy

" Ha no way dude I don't think so I don't give a shit about that dumb cancer kid and it might be a lie bet it is think you can pull the kid dying of cancer card well I don't think so you and your whining little brats are going down we're gonna beat you into the ground cancer or no cancer be prepared to get your asses kicked " The boy said before he got his team changing win win win again as if it was a war chant

" Shit " Was all Stan could say before tunrning to his own team who looked scared

' Their gonna beat us their so mean " One little boy said

" No no they won't we will go out their and do our best now remember Nelson is watching this match on tv and he is counting on us so we have to win for him okay " Stan said

" What happenes if we don't win will Nelson die " A little boy said

" Oh hell no I don't wanna kill Nelson and go to jail I'm to young I'm only 4 and I don't wanna kill Nelson I know I was mean to him but I don't wanna kill him " The boy said

" Hey hey shh relax will you look if we were to loose don't panic Nelson will feel a little sad but he won't die he will be okay " Stan said

" Well will we get cancer too if we loose I don't want cancer " Another boy said shocking Stan

" Look no you won't get cancer " Another boy said as Stan tried to quiten all the kids down as they went on the ice

" OMG they look really strong coach their gonna beat us and Nelson will die we're all gonna go to jail for murder " Another little boy said

"Look Colin none is going to kill anyone and go to jail don't panic we can deal with these kids just remember everything I told you okay as all the kids got ready to play give it all you have and remember this is for Nelson " Stan said as his team went on the ice and the match begun

The match itself was short amazingly and it actually ended in a tie

" So did we kill Nelson then cos we tied ..? Asked a little boy later

' No we didn't he's still alive and don't worry guys you gave it your best I'm proud of you all " Said Stan smiling and hoping Nelson would be proud too

well that's that chappy done more later


	11. Chapter 11

It was 2 days later when Stan went to see Nelson again bringing him some ice hockey magazines and candy and when Stan seen Nelson he looked so much brighter and not as pale. as he was sitting up in bed and didn't look so poorly as he had done the other day and Stan was happy to see Nelson like that as his sparkle had returned and also he was talking to a doctor and listening to his own heartbeat as he was being examined

" Hey their Nelson you look good how you feeling ...? Asked Stan smiling as Nelson turned round smiling back and giving a small wave

" Oh hey their coach thanks for coming " Smiled Nelson pulling the covers of his bed up and also placing a book he had on the nightstand and his voice sounded much stronger he showed signees of improvement and that made Stan happy

" So how you feeling today then Nelson you look a lot better and much brighter " Said Stan smiling

" Yeah I'm pretty good I guess I do feel a bit better I guess but I still have cancer I guess and it still hurts pretty bad " Said Nelson coughing a bit but smiling as he sipped some water

" Stan then glanced at the doctor in the room who was doing some tests on Nelson and taking his blood pressure too and he blew up a rubber glove and drew a face on it making Nelson laugh a bit as it looked like a chicken head

" Er how is he Doctor he seems much brighter today " Stan said as he smiled at Nelson who was playing with the glove balloon and laughing

" Yes he is but he's not out the woods yet so to say truthfully speaking it's hard to say really if you know what I mean as you see he isn't any worse which is great news but sad thing is he's not getting any better earthier I don't know how to explains this as I have never seen this before really but it's like his cancer has tied " The doctor said glancing at Nelson

" Oh you mean Nelson is in remission that is good news then he's getting better " Stan said

" No not remission but tied it's still their but stuck in limbo I'm making notes on it now and theirs some student doctors coming later today to see him as Nelson is unique we have a lot of cancer kids and teens on this floor but none are like Nelson " The Doctor said puzzling Stan

" So will Nelson recover then or what .? Stan asked

" He could go on to make a full recovery or it could go the other way and he may die we don't know yet hopefully we will soon but we will keep a close eye on him so don't worry " The Doctor said but got cut off as Nelson took a real bad coughing fit and placed his tiny hand on his chest

" Nelson are you okay dude ?. asked Stan placing a hand on Nelson's shoulder and grabbing a sick bowl just in case

" Urgh my cancer hurts real bad but I think I'll be okay I hate having cancer I so want it to go away " Nelson said as Stan now patted him on the back and offerd him water to drink

" Wow you take it easy their are you okay Nelson ..? Asked Stan gently rubbing the boys back and helping him sip the water as Nelson nodded

" Stan is it can I have a word with you ..? Asked the doctor as Stan nodded

" Sure will Nelson be okay ..? Asked Stan

" I don't really know son it seems he put all his hope into winning that ice hockey match I feel if you guys had won well Nelson would have went into remission but cos you tied well his cancer has tied it's not got any worse or better " The Doctor said confusing Stan

" Wait hold on a sec how can ice hockey match have an effect on a little boys cancer that's crazy " Stan said

" Yeah it is I know but some how it is linked how I don't know as I said Melson"a case has left us all baffled " the doctor said as Stan sighed

" Okay So now what say if the cancer is linked to the scores how can I save Nelson and can I really take away the cancer ..? Asked Stan confused

" Not take it away but maybe drive it into remission do you have any other games coming yo ..? Asked the doctor

" Er yeah we have one in a few days time it's our big one against Denver county in the middle of the huge Colorado Avalanche game us kids are on in the interviell match as part as the entertainment " Stan said not knowing he was overheard by Nelson who almost left out of bed in excitement

" OMG did you just say the Denver County wow is that at the Pepsi centre oh man that is gonna be so huge it's always the biggest match of the year Iv always dreamed of playing in that one and all the big sporting commentators go their too it's huge OMG everyone's gonna be talking about that match for ages to come that's my dream to play their one day and you get paid good too ' Said Nelson smiling

" Oh look Stan he's coming round again acting if he's in remission "The doctor said looking at a happy Nelson who was excited

" Doctor Coach you both know something the Pepsi centre is our biggest game ever it's world famous and will make history and people will talk about it for years to come OMG it's gonna be so awesome oh ouch do you think we can make it win their it be so cool " Said Nelson grabbing Stan's arm and giving him a surprisingly hard tug and amazingly for a sick frail boy he had a strong grip

" Er yeah yeah I'm sure we can beat them don't worry " Stan said not really sure but he'd say anything to keep Nelson happy

" Alright awesome dude so maybe their is hope for me after all Yey ' Said Nelson giving Stan a high five as he was in such a great mood now

" Also that means I won't die after all and I can play at at the Pepsi centre one day and be a world famous ice hockey player " Nelson said happily grabbing his ice hockey magazine and looking at it and saying " One day I'll be in this magazine

" Er coach can I have a word with you it's important "The Doctor said pulling Stan aside

" Er sure what's wrong ..? Asked Stan a bit worried and glancing at Nelson who was reading his magazine and humming to himself

" Look coach I don't know how to put this really but thing is if you loose this big match that little boy is gonna die faster than Steve Irwin in a tank full of stingrays that kids life depends on you understand " The Doctor said Shocking Stan leaving him speechless as he had o idea what to say really

" Er yeah I guess I do " Said Stan going back to the bed again to see Nelson who was still looking at his magazine

" Okay I have to go now Nelson but hang on in their and I'll promise I will do my best for you and if we win that cup I will bring it to you here at the hospital and you can keep it on your nightstand " Stan said smiling

" Oh wow you promise that he awesome " Nelson said happily

"Yeah dude I promise and when you get better I'll take all you kids out to Sizzlers that's a great diner a celebrity meal " Stan said smiling

" Oh wow awesome I can't wait " Said Nelson grabbing " Stan's hand

" Yup you can have anything you want and also that cup is yours I'll bring it to you the day after I win it so just you relaxe and enjoy the game when it's on and I'll see you soon so I will see you in 4 days with the cup okay champ ' Stan said smiling

" Yeah you bet Coach I'll be cheering you on your awesome " smiled Nelson as Stan headed out the door waving to Nelson who looked so excited

Well that's that chappy done more to come later


	12. Chapter 12

Later that day Stan was worried as the kids said that they'd never beat the other team they needed a real good player like a Canadian as Canadians were awesome players from ..A CANADIAN and that got alarm bells ringing as he knew the perfect boy but would his best friend agree to it

" I really don't know about this Stan sure I'd love you help you out to help little Nelson but thing is my parents don't want Ike playing ice hockey it's way too dangerous he's just a little kid you know and if anything happened to him she'd go mad and I'd get hell for agreeing to it " Kyle said

" I know that but I really do promise I'd take great care of him look he'd be our secret weapon against these other kids he's Canadian hockey's in his blood he's the best kid for the job and it's only for one match Kyle please think it over ' Stan said as Kyle sighed

" I really dunno I'll have to think about it I know my parents won't be too happy that's for sure Ike is so precious to them but you did say you'd take care of him he may be real smart. But he's only 3 and much smaller than these kids so not really as strong " Kyle said

" I know that and I promise you Kyle I will take care of him and if we win the cup I'll take it to Nelson at weekend and I'm sure Nelson will share it with the rest of the kids " Stan said

" Yeah that be nice and Ike would like that. but as I said Stan 1 can't garentee anything so when do you see Nelson again ..? Asked Kyle looking at his friend

" Hopefully at weekend when I bring him the trophy he's all excited about it too " Stan said smiling

" Aww cute but all I can do is ask my mom and I can't promise anything " Kyle said

" Aww thanks dude that be so great this will help Nelson so much " Stan said smiling as he patted Kyle on the back

Sadly Stan never got to see little Nelson again as the match turned into a bloodbath so their was no trophy and it nearly cost Stan his friendship with Kyle for ever as the pair didn't speak for a long long time and Stan felt an outcast by the kids at school

What happened was that the other peewee hockey team who were all aged between 4 and 5 somehow didn't turn up and by rights the kids match should have been cancelled but the kids were so desperate to play and the adults got to learn about Nelson and were touched by his story so what they agreed should not have been allowed they changed places with the kids allowing them to play against the adults who were all in their 20s and 30s and towers over the little kids so they massicerd them and the white ice was stained red with the kids blood and people were on their feet some cheering as the other team took the trophy and the rest booing and it was clear they wanted to Lynch Stan and to make things worse Nelson seen everything on tv and everything was way too much for him and little Nelson on muttering " No hope took his last breath dying

Next day Stan kept a low profile as none wanted to talk to him Cartman bullied him about getting all those kids hurt and hanging out with little kids. Kenny avoided him too as 2 of the kids were his other friends brothers one of the kids lived not far from him and he was too scared to face Kyle so was hiding from him as he let Kyle down and Ike got hurt in fact all the kids got badly hurt they'd been taken to hospital with broken bones cuts and bruises and a couple had bad head injuries and little Ike had 3 teeth knocked out Both eyes blackend a split lip his arm broke in 3 places also he broke 3 fingers 2 ribs and got his knee sliced open requiring surgery to clean the wound and close it and a bad cut on his head also they thought he'd fractured his skull but he didn't but they kept him in and the kids Ward was full of badly injured kids some worse than Ike and also it was all over the press too and on the tv news everyone spoke about it and because of everything Stan was sacked as coach and told to pick up his stuff but it was 3 days later it be worst day of his life

It started in the morning when he ran into Kyle what he was dreading and Kyle was still really pissed at him as you could imagine and Ike was still in hospital badly hurt

" Kyle Kyle wait up please " Yelled Stan hoping he could talk to Kyle as he felt Kyle was a understanding kinda person and if he explained things to him things could be okay but Kyle was still mad

" What do you want you have a cheek to show your face after what you did " Snapped Kyle glaring at Stan

" Kyle please let me explained I'm so sorry okay I had no idea that would happen now I think of it the match should have been called off it wasent fair but the kids wanted to play and the other team the adults said okay we didn't think we'd be breaking any rules and the kids would get hurt I don't know what to say really " Said Stan placing a hand on Kyle's shoulder but the redhead shook it off and his green eyes flashed in anger

" Don't touch me it's too late to apologies now you nearly killed my brother and you injured all those little kids so just get away from me and get out my sight " Said Kyle

" Look please I'm so sorry can we just talk your my super best friend Kyle and you know I'd never hurt Ike deliberately I really like him he's such a cool kid you know " Stan said

" Yeah right and were not friends any more you let me down Stan and Ike too you and those other poor kids and broke your promise you said you'd protect Ike keep him safe and instead he's very badly hurt in hospital and those other little kids and my parents are real pissed off too so just do the world a favour just dissapear " Kyle said walking on shocking Stan

" Kyle please I'm so sorry can we talk " Stan said chasing after Kyle again

" Look I said theirs nothing to be said you could have stopped that game and you didn't so your responsible for those kids getting hurt so just get out my way we're done Stan i never speak to you again so get out my way " Said Kyle trying to keep calm incase he would loose it and hit the boy and Stan could see that Kyle was seething so he desided just to leave it and let him go and hopefully he could talk to Kyle when he was a bit more calm

Stan had to go back to the rink that day to collect his things as he was now done their and even their he felt a everyone stairing at him and whispering and also a figure skater stopped and started when he passed by though the skater didn't say anything but Stan knew what was going through their mind but Stan ignored the skater and went to clear out his locker and that's when he heard the next but of bad news

" Hey Stan you got a few mins " Yelled one of the cleaners and one of the few people that were still talking to him they said they had heard about what happened but weren't getting involved

"yeah I have quite a few now I guess what's up " Mr Walters ..? Asked Stan looking at the older man

" It's just a couple of people are here to see you they didn't say what it's about but they wanna talk to you " The man said as Stan sighed

" Okay I'm coming " Sighed Stan fearing the worst and expecting an angry parent come to yell at hi, for not taking care of their little son but Stan got a huge shock at what he seen waiting in the front lobby waiting to speak to him

That's that chappy done more to come


	13. Chapter 13

Stan grabbed his stuff and followed the cleaner into the corridordreading who he was going to see and thought it was the Broflovskis here to yell at him for almost killing their precious little Ike but he was stunned to see the Browns Nelson's parents coming to him and they looked really upset as if they'd been both crying

' Damn it i forgot about them I bet Nelson is also pissed and won't want me back to see me again can't say I blame him " Thought Stan as the Browns came closer

" Coach can we have a quiet word " The woman said

" Sure I'm sorry and if you want me to stop going to see Nelson I understand Nelson probably hates me now everyone else dose and I got his friends all injured so I won't bother Nelson again tell him I say hi " Stan begun but the woman cut him off

" No haven't you heard the news at all ..? She asked Stan making the boy look surprised

' Huh what news only news I know of we lost big time at the Pepsi centre and all the kids got badly injured and are in hospital and Nelso probably hates me I let him down I let them all down " Stan said now in a bad mood surprise that the Browns were still talking to him

" Oh God jack he haven't heard the sad news yet it's clear noones told him " Mrs Brown wept

" Aww crap I'm sorry no I haven't " Said Stan forgetting that he had promised little Nelson that cup and Nelson was so excited about it too and now that he'd lost he'd let Nelson down and that he was for a second as he was so wrapped up in his own self pity

" Er coach dunno how to say this really but little Nelson passed away the cancer killed him " Mr Brown said between sobs

" Wha..Nelson died OMG oh shit I'm so so sorry I honestly didn't know oh Jeeze I'm so sorry I'm really gonna miss him he was. a great little kid really cool too I really liked him " Said Stan totally shocked as he watched the Browns cry again

" W..w..we the call late the other night the night of the big game Nelson had been watching it he was so excited and it was all he spoke off but when we raced to his bedside he was gone we didn't make it the hockey match was still on the tv and the commontaipters were still talking about the results we didn't pay match attention to them and I turned the tv off oh God he looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping " Sobbed Mrs Brown

' Oh God I killed him I killed their little son their only child what a bastard i am " Thought Stan buy said nothing but more words of condolence but the news left Stan stunned

Stan felt so guilty now he had made Nelson a promise and he didn't keep it and it resulted in the little boys death and Dtan knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life but he couldn't tell the Browns that he killed their son even if he didn't mean too

Stan watched as the Browns leave the rink with a small bag that contained some of Nelson's. belongings before leaving himself and he didn't say anything to his family but went straight to his room saying he didn't feel well and they thought it was because of the hockey match and the kids getting injured and even His mom and Sheila stopped talking as Kyle"s parents blamed Stan's family for what happened

Soon news about Nelson dying also spread and everyone was upset as the death of a child was heartbreaking so everyone would give him a good send off and also feeling guilty the adult Hockey team who should have played the adults paid for the funeral

Stan didn't go to the Funiral that was held a few days later but he watched it pass by his bedroom window and it was a large turn out and little Nelson's casket was in a white horse drawn carriage surrounded by flowers and some of the kids including Ike were allowed home a few were in Wheelchairs including Ike and the news reporters were their too covering it on the news but Stan thought it be best if he stayed away as he blamed himself and everyone was after his blood it seemed

Nelson"s casket was a small white one and flowers spelling out SON and also what looked like small envelopes perhaps letters from his little friends and also a couple of teddy bears sat near the casket and also flowers shaped like ice hockey players and more flowers one shaped like a heart and a Mickey Mouse balloon as Nelson also liked Mickey Mouse and it said he was buried in his beloved ice hockey clothes and the injured kids Nelson"s team mates followed at the back

Stan however visited the grave a couple of weeks later when everything died down a bit and moved on but Kyle still hated him and avoided him and even stopped talking to Kenny as Kenny was now talking to Stan

' Hey Nelson I guess you hate me now I let you down and I'm sorry I didn't go to the funiral I was never one for funerals think I'll be lucky if I go to my own but I'm real sorry I let you down and we lost the cup wish I'd won it for you and you'd be better now and looking foward to growing up and fulfilling your dream " Stan said getting lost for words as when he used to talk to Nelson before he got a lot of interaction from the little boy now it was all one sided

Stan looked around and all that could be heard was a quiet rumble of traffic in the far off distance even the birds didn't sing here as if they sensed death all around

'I brought you these dude sorry it's not the cup also I don't coach any more I got sacked so haven't been back at the rink since I heard about you.." Stan paused for a bit before speaking again

" Well since I heard about your death your parents told me I really don't know what to say but sorry and I hope one day if we meet again in another life we'll you can forgive me " Stan said before standing up and looking at the small grave and feeling sad as he blamed himself and the thought that he had killed little Nelson and almost killed the other kids too would be something he would have to live with the rest of his life but Stan had no idea that the hockey match had nothing to do with Nelson dying the cancer had little Nelson firmly in its grip and had spread so even if the team had won Nelson would have still died but Stan didn't know that and no one told him then

Present Day

Stan still stood in the same spot as his 8 year old self had done many years ago looking at the tiny grave and the memories had come flooding back and he still didn't know the truth and blamed himself and also the fact that he got to grow up to an adult go to high school get to his prom get a girlfriend getnro have a life really and Nelson didn't he'd be always be aged 5 and he'd never got to go to school or a prom or get a girlfriend and worse he'd never get his dream of becoming a famous ice hockey player and Stan felt so bad at that

" I'm so sorry I let you down Nelson I'll never forget you you were such a great little kid and so promising you had great skills and I killed you I should be behind bars Nelson if it wasent for me you'd be rich and famous now I bet like those players in the magazines you loved and also you were the best player in my class such skills you even said it yourself how hopeless the other kids were you were wise beyond your years Nelson if only I had won that cup well you'd still be with us today not rotting away in the cold earth " Stan said sadly as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder

" Hey don't be too hard on yourself you've been beating yourself up for years cos of this " akyle said sadly

" I can't help it I killed him I should have won that cup if I had well Nelson would be here now " Stan said but Kyle cut him off

" Look shhh shhh you didn't kill Nelson you had nothing to do with his death in fact no one has anything to do with Nelson dying and even if you did win the cup and gave it to ni he'd still have died anyway " Kyle said but Stan cut him off

" I know but I can't help blame myself Iv carried this guilt since I was 8 years old Kyle I destroyed a family by killing their little son Nelson should be alive today also did you ever meet little Nelson he was such a smart kid too so smart and mature beyond his 5 years " Stan said

' No not really you were the only person o heard mention Nelson Ike spoke about him a little later but no I never met Nelson I just knew about him what you and later Ike told me as Ike befriended some of the kids on the team and they spoke of Nelson but from what I heard Nelson was a really sweet little kid and wish I did meet him "Kyle said

" He was a sweet kid and so smart too you would have liked him a lot but I let him down Kyle I killed him I promised him that I'd win that cup for him and bring it to the hospital he was so excited too his little face lit up but we lost and it just wasent Nelson I let down I also let down the other kids and little Ike putting them all in hospital I could have got them all killed " Stan said now in tears as Kyle sighed

' Hey shhhh shhh their don't cry now your gonna get me wet ' Said Kyle putting an arm around Stan and comforting him as Stan sobbed onto his shoulder

' i but I can't help but be like this I'm sorry Kyle " Wept Stan

"Look Stan you weren't to know what was Gonna happen and that game should have never took place that was so unfair adults playing against little kids just so wrong it should have been called off and by rights you should have still got the points so you'd have kinda won like what happened when we played the dodge ball and baseball game so if anyone was to blame we'll blame the adults not you and also no one killed Nelson he didn't die becouse of the game even if you guys would have won Nelson would have still died if you know what I mean " Said Kyle as Stan sighed

" Yeah kinda but it's still so unfair I still can't help but blame myself though and thinking back the game should have been cancelled " Stan said

" I know it's unfair but as later we found out Nelson"s cancer was terminal he was dying really before you met him so nothing could have saved him really and also as you said he was in so much pain he's at peace now so please Stan stop blaming yourself and all the kids went on to make a full recovery and 3 went on to be good ice hockey players and also Ike forgave you too " Kyle said as Stan nodded and shiverd

" OMG dude your freezing cold lets get you back home before you catch your death we can go back to my place moms making soup then we can play on the X box for a while and maybe call Kenny see what he's up to and if he wants to come over for a few hours if he's free " Said Kyle smiling

" Yeah that sounds real cool I'd like that thanks " Stan said standing up and looking at the small grave

" Well little guy I hope you are playing ice hockey with the angels and no longer in pain if you were alive today you would be 14 now a teenager I could never imagine you at 14 you'll always be 5 to me and you were such a bright little kid too you really opened my eyes Nelson and I'd admit at times I thought you were a pain asking me hundreds of questions and giving me demands I couldn't do and hey maybe you did think I was God instead of a little kid like you but I'm so glad I knew you even if it was for a short time you were such a grave little kid and I'll never forget you I will come back and visit you again so hope you don't mind Nelson " Said Stan before turning to Kyle who also walked to the grave

' Yeah even though I never met you Nelson wish I did as you sounded a pretty cool little guy and so grave too and Stan spoke highly of you so I hope your now at peace little guy and I'll come again too maybe Ike will come also " Kyle said before turning to Stan and placing his arm around him and the pair left the cemetery to go back to Kyle's house and get some nice hot soup

End


End file.
